People Do Crazy Things For Love
by DeathAngl52
Summary: Ryou loves Mariku, but dosen't know how to tell him. When his best friend, Malik, gets an idea, How far will Ryou go to prove to Marik? MarikRyou BakuraMalik


A/N: Hey this is me, obviously, back with another story. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I did typeing it. I thougt that people always make Ryou weak, so why not show another side of him. This is a one-shot, so you have been warned. ENJOY!

Disclamier: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh even though I really wish I did. Could you imagine being able to stare at Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Otogi, and Seto anytime you wanted to and being able to see them n real life. Anyway, sorry for daydreaming. Here's the story!

People Do Crazy Things For Love

"Ryou!" Ryou looked swiftly over his shoulder. Seeing a blonde teenager jumping up and down, he stopped in his tracks. A few of the other students stopped in their tracks to stare, then returned to talking with their friends. It wasn't out of the ordinarry to see Malik jumping up and down, and screaming at the top of his lungs. The blonde haired egyptain ran towards his best friend.

"Hey!" Smiled Malik upon reaching the white haired boy.

"Hey." Greeted Ryou. They both started to walk towards the schoolyard gates.

"So how ya been?" Asked Malik.

"Just here, I guess. How are you and Bakura?" Ryou hadn't seen his brother in a long time, he missed him a lot. Malik grinned.

"We're doing great. So how's your crush with Marik coming along?"

"Shut up." Truth was that Ryou had a crush on his best friend's brother. The white haired boy actually thought it was pretty funny. He liked Malik's brother and Malik liked his brother. Ryou sighed. "He just talking to me."

"Oh. Sorry. You should tell him." Ryou smacked his friend playfully.

"No, and you can't tell him either...or Bakura." Malik smirked.

"Um...to late."

"What do you mean. You told Marik?" Nearby students stopped and stared at Ryou, causing the said teen to blush.

"No I didn't tell him, but I told Bakura."

"Oh." Said Ryou weakly. As he reached for the dorr to the school, the dorr opened and ran out Marik. Ryou watched him run over to Bakura ad give him a highfive.

"Bakura!" Shouted Malik, running over to his boyfriend.

"Hey Baby." Said Bakura as he leaned down and kissed Malik.

"Get a room!" Remarked Marik, walking over to Ryou. "Did I hurt you?" Ryou looked up at him, almost fainting at the sight. The egyptain had on dark blue faded demin jeans and a black muscle shirt.

"Huh?" Quesioned Ryou confussed.

"Did I hurt you?" Repeated Marik. "When I ran out the door. Yo didn't get hurt did you?"

"Oh! Nope, no scartches here." Ryou laughed nervously.

"Good." Marik then walked back over to Bakura, who was still kissing Malik. "You know, breathing is accentail for a human being." Malik laughed and pulled away from the embrace.

"Well, no wonder why Bakura can hold his breath so lon. He's not a human being, he's a tiger."

"Ecpissally in bed. Right, malik?" Asked Marik smirking as a slight blush appeared across Malik's cheeks. "See you guys later."

"Arn't you going to go t school?" Asked Bakura staring at his best friend, asd he got into his new car.

"Nope. See you guys later, tonight. You are still gong right?"

"Of course. See ya later." Marik waved and drove off, just as the bell rang.

"What's he talking about?" Asked Ryou.

"Oh we are going to a dance club tonight after school. You should come, Ryou. It'll be funner if you'r there." Stated Malik.

"What's that suppose to mean." Pouted Bakura, looking truely hurt.

"Nothing." Smiled Malik and kissed him. Ryou looked away.

"I don't think I can. I'm kind of busy you know, with homework and all."

"It's Friday, for Ra sake. Besides our teachers don't usually give homework on the weekends. Ifthey do it's usually one piece of paper that can wait, or not be done at all. Besides lover boy will be there." Said Bakura, Ryou smacked his bother on the side of his head.

"Don't call him lover boy. Besides I don't even like dance clubs. There super loud and full of sluts and people that are to drunk to fuction. That's not my idea of having a good time. Sorry." Ryou turned into his homeroom classroom,being the first one there. As usual. The blonde gave his ivory haired boyfriend one last kiss before departing into the homerom as well.

"I think the teacher will faint from scock. I'm actually here early." Stated Malik smirking.

"Amazeing that not making out with my brother can do, huh?" Malik's smirked turned into a frown.

"No, he's a great kisser. I'd rather kiss him tahn go to my stupid homeroom. Besides when I'm late I get a detention, and when I'm late Bakura's late. So that means that we have detention together, which means more time to make out."

"Is that all you think about? Making out with my one and only brother?" Malik looked thoughtfull for a second before answering.

"Pretty much. So how are you going to win over Marik's heart?"

"I don't know." Ryou was truely stumpped. He loved Marik, but he didn't know how to tell him or to express his feelings.

"I have an idea." Said Malik smirking.

"Really? What?"

"well, your going to have to sacrafice some things." Malik said slowly.

"Like what?" The white haired boy truely looked scared.

"Willing to skip school?"

Ryou's POV

I was currently on the back of Malik's mortocycle. I din;t really trust him driving it and I still had no idea where or what we were doing and going. Malik wouldn't tell me. He said it was a surprise. I hate surprises, but I guess there's no much I can do. Well, I guess I could jump of the motrocycle, but then I'd just be falling to my death most likely anyway.

"Please tell me what your going to do to me, Malik." I pleaded.

"No!" Shouted Mlaik over the roar of the engine. "It's a surprise!" I wish he'd really stop saying that it's a surprise. He's doing something to my body, I deserve to know!

"At least tell me where we are going?"

"Fine. We're goig to the store than to your house."

"Why are we going to go to the store?"

"Supplies." Was the simple answer I got. I was really wishing that I hadn't agreed to come along and skip school. I don't ever know why I agreed to. I guess the fact that Malik had a plan to help me get Marik, and they were brothers, and thougt some what a like, got to me. Knowing that they think somewhat a like na dknowing that Malik thought of a plan, drove me mad. Knowing that Marik could be mine today, I was willing to do anything for love.

NORMAL POV

"Where's Malik?" Questioned Bakura to Marik as they wiated outside in the cold for the Egyptain blonde. Marik shook his head.

"I have no idea."

"I think your little brother is up to something. He wasn't even at lunch today and you know that he'd never skip lunch. He's always hungrey. He wasn't in thrid or fourth period class either."

"How do you know that?"

"We have those classes together." He smirked. "Which is why I would know if he was in class or not, because we usually arn't in class together."

"What are you guys doing?" Marik looked up at Bakura, seeing his smirk. "Never mind I don't want to know."

"Welll, he better get here soon or I'm gonna freeze to death." Marik opened his mouth, but stopped when he spotted Malik running over to them, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" He questioned.

"Nothing." He kissed Bakura. "Ryou will b here sometime tonight."

"Ryou? At a dance club? How the hell did you talk him nto coming here?"

"Easliy. Let's just say he'll do anything for love." With that, Malik hurried into the club. Bakura smirked, knowinly, recieving an odd look from Marik.

"What's he talking about?" Bakura shurgged and followed his boyfriend into the club.

About an hour of being in the club, Marik and Bakura were drunk. Bakura was more drunk then Marik, having drunk ten beers and Marik only drink four. So Bakura was drunk and Marik was just mildly drunk. They were all danceing with eachother, waiting the arrivil of Ryou. It wasn't until all the dancers on the dance floor parted, that the three teens noticed something was up.

They watched as a teen, no more like an angel, walked into the club. Marik racked his eyes over the figure. The teen had black leather pants on and a black teeshirt that had the face of a white tiger on it. In purple glitter it had the words WILD printed on it. He wore a black chocker and had blue and red glitter on his face. White hair cut short with the bangs died black. It wasn't until Marik looked at the eyes, that he knew who it was.

"Ryou!" Shouted Marik walking over to him. Everybody stared at him and Ryou, switching back and fourth. "What'd you do to yourself?" Ryou looked at him and a look of pain and hurt flashed threw his eyes, but only for a secong. Marik didn't notice, with the club being dark and everything.

"Malik said that you liked tough looking guys. So I cut my hair, died my bangs, and got new clothes."

"Why?"

"For you."

"Ryou are you saying that you like me?"

"Yup, i do and have for quiet sometime now Mariku."

"Mariku?"

"Yup it's your new nikname." Marik smiled.

"I can live with that, on one condition.":

"What'd that be?"

"You have to be mine."

"I can live with that." Marik smirked and Ryou smiled, as Marik leaned down and kissed Ryou. Some of the peoeple cheered for the two, while others were mad taht they didn't have a chance with Marik or Ryou.

"All I can ask is why? Why did you do all this for me?"

"Because people do crazy things for love."

A/N: And that's where I leave this story. i love it a lot. This is a one-shot, I repeat, THIS IS A ONE-SHOT. So please don't ask me to write another chapter, because I won't. I will however write a sequeal if people review and want me to. So I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. Oh, and please no flames! Or if you feel you must flame, do ahead. Flames don't affect me.


End file.
